Red Headed Slut
by Melodious Authoress
Summary: That sneaky little devil. He had known just what buttons to press and just what to say to get Axel chasing after him. Rated M for a reason my dears.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there my Dear Roses! I decided to take a break from 'Fall with Me' to write this little thingy thinh here. I hope you enjoy it! Anyone ever had a Red Headed Slut? Let me know what it tastes like if you have! Now go, read! Enjoy! Oh wait, one more thing:_

_**This story is rated M for a reason. If the thought/image of two males engaging in sexual activities bothers you in any fashion or form please do not read this story and leave the page. Thank you for your time and cooperation! Bye Dear Roses, have a lovely day!**_

* * *

He wasn't too sure what he was doing here. He couldn't exactly remember why or how he came about this small, kind of dark, kind of boring place. But what he knew was that he was in need of a drink and now here he was.

He was alone at the bar in somewhat of a drunken stupor until someone took it upon themselves to sit next to him. He didn't feel the need to acknowledge their presence until they uttered what he was sure was an insult.

"Red-headed Slut."

Thoroughly offended, he turned to fire off an insult of his own but anger left him in a strange hiccupping gasp. Surely this was a hallucination, a product of his alcohol clouded mind. The offender was… _gorgeous_. He had a fierce expression and a mess of beautiful golden spikes. His eyes were _so_ cerulean _blue_ they seemed to flash with pure electricity. And his skin was made of the finest porcelain, for sure. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a skin tight t-shirt. Gorgeous wasn't the right word after all. _Sexy_ was more like it.

"Usually no. But I'm willing to make an exception for you Blondie."

Those electric blue eyes glanced over briefly before rolling towards the ceiling in annoyance.

"What is it with this cruddy town and not knowing how to make a damn drink?" The blonde snapped at the bartender before brandishing his phone at the girl. "Here, look. Do you have these ingredients? I've been all over for a god damned Red Headed Slut and I swear to God if you tell me you can't make it!"

The bartender scoffed before turning to make the drink.

Unperturbed by essentially being ignored, the redhead smirked, taking it as a challenge. He licked his lips, leaning in a bit closer to the blonde.

"So tell me Blondie, is this Red Headed Slut really all that?"

The blonde turned and gave the redhead a once over before responding.

"My name is Roxas, not Blondie. And why don't you just get one to try for yourself?"

"Well how about I pay for this one so I can have a taste?" Winking, he added, "The name's Axel by the way. Get it memorized, since I'm sure that's all you'll be able to say later."

"Is that so? Well _Axel_ thanks but no thanks. I can pay for my own drink." Roxas crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand. "Besides, I don't want someone else's germs all over my cup." He picked up the glass delicately with his other hand before taking a sip. "Or any more cheesy pick-up lines."

"I think it's a little too late for that. Haven't seen her wash her hands since I've been here." Axel remarked, nodding to the bartender. Roxas frowned down at his glass as if contemplating throwing it back at the girl. "I'll buy you another _clean_ drink if you like." The redhead added with a grin. Blue eyes were narrowed at him as a response.

"Persistent aren't you? Sorry but I'm not inclined to accept drinks from strangers." Roxas sniffed while swirling his drink in the glass.

Axel sat up, resting an arm on the bar. "Who's a stranger? Not me, right? I mean you know my name after all.

He got an eye roll as a response. "Please, I've heard all this kind of crap before. And you sure are confident –no, _arrogant— _to think I'm interested in you." The blonde said, giving a mild smile.

"Even if you weren't, which I know you are, I could—"

"Let me just stop you right there,_ Axel_. I didn't come here to hook up with some typical pig alright? I came here for a drink, that's all." Roxas snapped, setting his glass on the bar. "And I wasn't born yesterday, so save your cruddy clichés." With that said, he got up and stalked away. Axel grinned deviously. How he'd missed the thrill of the hunt. Licking his lips, he followed after the retreating blonde.

"I commend your dogged attempts." Roxas said over his shoulder. "Typical, just typical."

"I'm not so typical." Axel responded, easily falling into step with the petite male. "C'mon I'm better than you think, you cynical little thing." They had made it outside onto the sidewalk. "C'mon, let me buy you a drink."

Roxas stopped abruptly and turned on his heel before grabbing the taller male by the collar of his shirt and jerking him down to eye level. Blue glared into emerald green.

"Either you truly are that cocky, or dense." The blonde stated before locking lips with the stunned redhead. It wasn't until he was pushed up against a parked car that he regained his senses. Axel pushed the blonde away by the shoulders and blinked several times. Roxas smirked before heading to the driver's side of the car and opening the door.

"What's going on here? I thought you weren't interested?"

"Oh dear, I guess you're a bit of both. Get in." Roxas said before getting in the car and starting it up. Axel frowned and hesitated but did as he was told. Now he was interested.

"What do you mean I'm both? And where are we going?" He demanded as Roxas pulled the car out into the street.

"Because you thought you could get me with such lame tactics. And you're dense because you didn't even notice I was using reverse psychology on you." He replied with a pleasant smile.

"What do you mean? And you didn't tell me where we are going."

"We aren't going anywhere." Roxas turned the car off. They were parked in front of an apartment building. "Well technically, we're going to have sex. And in case you still don't get it, _I_ came on to _you_. Get it now? Good. Now, get out." The shorter male got out of the car and started for the door of the building. He stopped and the doorway and waited until Axel got out of the car as well.

"I don't think I like that too much. I'm supposed to do the chasing." Axel said while following Roxas into the building. "Let me ask you something." They started clomping up the stairwell to the third floor.

"Well tough titty. Now ask away." Roxas said, stopping at the second door, fumbling with his keys.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm a notorious heartbreaker." Axel said with a smirk. "I might not be here in the morning."

Roxas opened the door and turned to face the redhead, those blue eyes flickering with some unreadable emotion.

"I don't bring men home often." Was all he said before entering his apartment. 'He must really need to get laid.' Axel reasoned before following the blonde, closing the door behind them. "Feel free to shower. There are towels and extra soap under the sink." Roxas said flipping on a light as he headed towards the kitchen. "Second door on the left. I'll be in the bedroom when you're done." He called down the hall as Axel headed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Axel turned the shower on before examining the small room. Plain white shower curtain. Black soap dish, hand towels and toothbrush holder. One white rug and black rug. How boring. He opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. Toothpaste, contact cases and solution, bottle of allergy meds, lotions, and a card of bobby pins… Also boring. He closed the cabinet and started to strip his clothes off. He grabbed a fluffy black towel and unopened bar of Dove from under the sink and hopped in the shower.

There were at least six different bottles of products lined up. Axel picked up each one and examined them. There was some a body scrub, two different body washes, two different conditioners and some kind of fancy shampoo.

"Geez, how much can one person use?" He mumbled before opening the Dove bar. Once he was clean, Axel stood under the shower head, thinking, while letting the water beat down on his head. Why would this shorty come on to him _and_ bring him to his place? Not that he was complaining or anything because the Blondie _is_ a hottie. And in a way, Axel was getting what he wanted anyway, even if Blondie basically tricked him. That sneaky little devil. He had known just what buttons to press and just what to say to get Axel chasing after him.

Chuckling, Axel turned the water off, grabbed the towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He folded his clothes, placed them on the counter and proceeded into the hall. The apartment was dark, aside from a soft glow from the room at the end of the short hallway. Axel ambled across the hall and stopped in the doorway. Roxas was lounging on a large, rather plushy looking bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, and engrossed in a book. He looked good shirtless, and the face he was making while reading that book make him look kind of cute, Axel mused. Roxas still hadn't noticed Axel's presence so the redhead crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Roxas snapped his book closed and looked up through his lashes.

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, the blonde swung his legs over the edge of the bed and crooked a finger, motioning for Axel to come closer. He did as he was told as Roxas stood and closed the distance, keeping his motions loose and fluid. He placed a hand on the taller male's chest, stopping him at the foot of the bed. His hand slid down Axel's chest and he slowly circled around him, lightly trailing his fingers over the redhead's skin as he went. The light touches left goose bumps in their path.

"Oh, don't do that, that tickles." Axel chuckled as Roxas' hands slid across his lower back and up along his spine. "Oh!" He let out a little gasp when the blonde planted a soft kiss on his shoulder blade "Ah, you're turning me on."

"That's the point." Roxas murmured before sliding down onto his knees in front of Axel, hands splayed across his abs. He kissed the exposed skin right above the towel while brushing his hand across the redhead's rapidly growing erection. Roxas tugged on the towel and they locked eyes as it fell to the floor. "Oh." His mouth was a perfect 'O' as he took hold of Axel's fully erect penis.

"'Oh'? What, like what you see?" Axel quipped with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The blonde responded with a lazy lick on the head, followed by another along the entire length. Axel bit his lip as Roxas slid his dick into his mouth, keeping eye contact as he did so. Axel groaned and doubled over, having to plant his hands on the bed as Roxas swirled his tongue around and around and bobbed his head, slowly picking up speed.

"Oh fuck… Fuck, Roxas that's amazing…" Axel breathed when the blonde slowly took the entire length into his mouth, then resuming the previous pace. Control waned as the young man continued, finally snapping when he deep- throated the whole thing once again. Moaning, Axel dug his fingers into golden spikes and began thrusting into the blonde's mouth wildly, cursing with each thrust. At his limit, Axel threw his head back, moaning loudly, and finished in Roxas' mouth with one final thrust. Head reeling, he leaned against the bed, panting heavily. Roxas wiped his mouth and slowly started to get to his feet.

"Well well, did someone enjoy themse—" He let out a surprised yelp as Axel grabbed him and literally threw him on the bed. He hardly had time to reorient himself before lips came crashing down on his own. Axel moved from Roxas' lips to his jaw line, to his neck, nipping here and there. He moved back up and locked lips again, yanking off the pajama pants and underwear without breaking the kiss. Now that Roxas was naked, the redhead stuck two fingers in the blonde's mouth while using his own mouth to service Roxas' now aching erection.

Moaning softly, Roxas sucked and licked on the two digits, taking care to coat them well. The fingers were abruptly removed from his mouth and pressed against his opening. He whimpered as they slid inside, retracted, and slid back in over and over.

"A-ah I think I'm g-gonna come…" He managed to say while Axel was still giving him head. Axel withdrew his fingers and sat up, licking his lips. He slid his hands up the back of Roxas' smooth legs, caressing every inch of skin as he cupped the back of his knees, pushed his thighs back and positioned himself at the blonde's opening. He gave several experimental pushes before a devious smile spread across his face. Roxas whined with each nudge, squirming slightly

"What ever is the matter Roxas?" Axel asked huskily, leaning down to the blonde's ear.

"You're teasing me… you can't just do all that and then t-tease me." He whimpered in response.

"Well then, tell me what you want me to do." Axel whispered before nibbling on Roxas' earlobe.

"I-I… I want you to…"

"To _what_ Roxas? You want me to what? Don't act so cute and innocent now."

Roxas flushed and bit his lower lip. "I want you to… to fuck me…"

"I suppose I could, if you asked nicely." Axel licked his lips and sat up, grinning down at Roxas' flushed face.

"A-Axel…" He was begging. Hearing Roxas whimpering his name fueled the redhead's desire, eyes darkening with pure lust.

"Say it again…" He demanded, digging his fingers into milky thighs hard enough to bruise. He slightly pushed into the blonde, but stopped when his demand wasn't met. "_Say it again_!" He growled, now digging his nails into the skin, drawing little crimson beads of blood from the baby soft skin.

Roxas whimpered but complied, firmly this time. "Axel… please— Aaah!" Axel drove into the petite male beneath him, hissing from the pleasure. He buried himself to the hilt before withdrawing, only to slam back inside. Roxas threw his head back, slightly arching off the bed and clutching wildly at the sheets as Axel thrust into him mercilessly. Bracing a hand against the headboard to keep it from knocking into the wall, Axel angled his hips and gave a hard, deep thrust, ramming into that magical spot. Roxas screamed, arching completely off of the bed and digging his nails into Axel's back as he repeated the action several times. The redhead reveled in the sting before picking up the previous pace.

Axel bit his lip, eyes dilated with lust as he watched the blonde squirm beneath him, moaning and crying out loudly. He gradually slowed his thrusts and took hold of Roxas' erection, pumping to the rhythm of his thrusting.

"O-oh fuck… Fuck, please don't stop! Please, I'm going to come!" Roxas moaned, dragging his nails down the redhead's back and rocking his hips in time with the thrusts.

"Me too…" Axel growled through clenched teeth. Forcing one of Roxas' legs back as far as it would go, he started thrusting wildly again, eliciting several moans from the blonde before Roxas let out a scream, his body shuddering with orgasmic pleasure, his erection spurting semen onto his own stomach and dribbling over Axel's hand. His insides clamped down on the redhead's penis, pushing him over the edge. Axel gave one last thrust before his own orgasm rippled through his body. Groaning, he let his head drop onto the blonde's sweaty shoulder as he finished inside the spasming body beneath him. Having orgasmed twice, Axel dropped onto the bed on his back, his body spent.

Roxas sat up, cleaned himself with a tissue from the night stand and in one swift motion, threw his leg over Axel's and rolled over to straddle him. Axel opened his mouth to question why but was cut off with a kiss. Roxas tangled his fingers in fiery red locks and deepened the kiss, their sweaty bodies sliding across each other. Roxas broke the kiss off and reached back to stroke Axel's renewed erection.

"Wanting more are we?" Axel quipped, running his fingers along Roxas' hips as he positioned himself. Axel hissed while he watched the blonde slowly lower himself onto his penis. Planting his hands on the redhead's slick chest, Roxas lifted up and dropped down slowly, eyes glazed over with desire. Axel gripped those smooth hips, helping to guide them.

"Fuck, this is sexy…" He murmured, licking his lips when Roxas rolled his hips against him. Roxas let a soft moan escape from his lips before leaning down to lock lips again, moaning into Axel's mouth. He sat up to regain his breath, still riding Axel's glistening, sweating body. Already nearing his limit, Axel grit his teeth and gripped Roxas' buttocks, giving each a swift spank.

Roxas let his head fall back, letting out soft cries. "Again… Again!" He breathed, moving a hand to his erection and jerking it erratically as he bounced faster and faster.

"Like that?" Axel purred, acquiescing in the blonde's demands of more after each strike.

"Oh fuck, _yes_! Yes! Fuck Axel, yes!" He cried, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Feeling the strain from the need to release, Axel dug his fingers into the blonde's hips and began thrusting into him fiercely, grunting upon releasing. Roxas mewled as he was filled for the second time as he increased his pace and came on Axel's stomach. He rolled off of the man and grabbed more tissue to clean the mess.

Roxas watched Axel through his lashes while cleaning the now sleeping redhead, lightly tracing the abs with his fingers before planting a soft kiss there. He tossed the soiled tissues in the trash, pulled his pajama bottoms back on, got under the comforter and lay down next to the softly snoring redhead. He looked so different from when he first saw him… That devilish look he had about him was gone, replaced by an innocent, relaxed expression with his mouth slightly open. He hardly looked like he was capable of what had just taken place.

Roxas shook his head before snuggling close, a small grin forming as he remembered the first thing they'd said to each other.

"Glad you made made that 'exception', huh?"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm contemplating making this more than a one-shot, but we'll see, won't we? Did anyone catch the reference to the Studio Killers? Tee hee, if you have no idea about them, go check them out! I love the sound they have! Now, go and have a lovely day Dear Roses!**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,  
Melodious Authoress**


	2. Chapter 2

Axel let out a long loud yawn, stretching out and letting them drop onto the mattress as he rolled onto his back, a small blissful smile tugging at his lips. That had to have been the best sleep he'd had in a long while. Not ready to get up, he let out a contented sigh and rolled onto his side. He unexpectedly collided with something warm and soft, confusing him thoroughly. The something soft shifted before letting out a small giggle.

"You sleep like a rock."

Axel's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into striking blue orbs. "Coulda sworn I made it home last night…" He murmured while sitting up and looking around the room. The window on the right wall was open with the curtains pulled wide, letting in the bright sunlight. The room had a clean and cozy feel to it, even though it was a bit cramped due to the large bed. On the other side of the bed lay Roxas. He had propped himself up on an elbow, watching the redhead with an amused expression on his face.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that you didn't." The blond said smugly before adding, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…" Axel responded absently as the memories of the previous night slowly drifted into place in his mind.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" Roxas said suddenly while sitting up, bringing Axel out of his thoughts. Not giving the redhead time to answer, Roxas got up and dropped his pajama pants. "Come on, let's grab a bite to eat." Axel watched the blond pull on a pair of jeans and some socks. "Well don't just sit there like a boob! I've already washed your clothes and everything" He said while digging through a drawer for a shirt. Axel was mildly surprised to discover that the blond was telling the truth, having spotted his neatly pressed clothes hanging on the doorknob of what was probably a closet.

"You're certainly in a chipper mood." Axel commented as he slid out of the plush bed. "You always this perky in the morning?"

Roxas chuckled as he pulled a purple V-neck over his head. "I'd be a bitch right now, were it actually morning."

Axel stopped, only one leg in his jeans. "What do you mean, 'were it actually morning'? What time is it?"

"About one forty-five." Roxas responded before chuckling at the redhead's expression. "I told you, ya sleep like a rock." He said before heading towards the door. "Now hurry up, I'm starved. And after that business last night, you should be too." He added over his shoulder with a sly smirk before exiting the room and entering the adjacent door.

"Well shit…" Axel mumbled as he finished getting dressed. It was only after he grabbed his shoes by the front door did he begin mentally kicking himself. Why was he still here!? He had meant to leave the blond behind before the sun even had a chance to rise, yet here he was, making lunch plans with the guy! Maybe if he left now, he could—

Something bumped full force into Axel's leg, nearly knocking him down. Confused, he looked down to find a giant white fluff ball jumping up at him, leaving small tears in his pant leg.

"Nimbus!" Roxas had entered the room and snapped his fingers, calling the fluff ball over to him. "Consider yourself lucky. When she gets excited, Nimbus tends to mouth the people I bring home.

"I thought you didn't bring men home often? What, did you just say that to get me here?" Axel snapped, angry at the entire situation. His jeans wouldn't have gotten ripped if he'd left!

Roxas, having kneeled to pet his fluffy dog, didn't bother looking up. "I don't. You should have noticed I said '_people' _not '_men_'. I have friends you know." He replied before giving the dog's belly a final rub and standing, looking Axel in the eye. "And if you'd bother to recall, you were already here when I said that." With that said, the blond walked past Axel and opened the front door, motioning for the redhead to follow before disappearing through the doorway.

Axel scowled, mimicking Roxas' statement. Roxas was hard to read one minute then an open book the next. It was messing with Axel's head, and he felt a strange dislike for the short blond. He wanted to turn tail and ditch Blondie, but damn him if he didn't know how to draw Axel's interest! Huffing, Axel exited the apartment.

**XxxX**

"It's those damn blue eyes." He muttered while sneaking glares at Roxas from behind a laminated dessert menu. Or maybe it was those pink lips constantly pushed up in a plump pout. What _was_ it that drew Axel's interest in Blondie?

"Come again? Roxas asked, not looking up from the napkin doodle he was working on.

"Nothing." Axel grunted, ducking lower behind his menu. _Axel, what are you doing?_ He admonished himself. _Look at yourself, having lunch with a one-night-stand! Ogling him the whole time no less!_

"Haven't even eaten yet and you're already looking for dessert?"

Axel grunted again and slapped the menu down on the table. He frowned over at the blond who was still doodling away.

"What are you drawing over there anyway?"

Roxas placed a hand over the napkin, looked up and smiled sweetly. "It's a secret." He winked.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Gah I know it's short please don't kill me! I've started up school again and haven't had much time between exhausting kitchen classes and catching up on sleep. But here's the next chapter before the month was out! I promised myself I'd get this up before my birthday and I did it! I know it's short and not much happened, but I stopped it here for a reason. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Yours,  
Melodious Authoress **


End file.
